Just Friends? Or Maybe More?
by Summer Sun Surfing
Summary: Stefan and Caroline wake up together after a movie night with too much alcohol, loneliness and a little sex. What will happen after the one night stand? Are they really the type for a friendship with benefits? [Rated M for sexual content]
1. Good Morning

**A/N: Since my last Steroline story got some nice feedback for my first SC story, I thought I'd write you another one ;D **

**Smut again, hah. You can judge me, I do not care the slightest! **

* * *

Stefan woke up with a buzzing in his ears, like an old radio or something. He could barely get his eyes open, his head was spinning slightly and he felt kind of drained. He let out an quiet sigh, somewhat exhausted, before he rose his hand to rub his sleepy eyes and as he finally got them open, he was starring at the black and white buzzing flat screen of a TV.

God, where the hell was he. Last night was a blur..

When Stefan tried to sit up, he felt the smooth feeling of skin slip down his upper body and when he slowly turned his head to see whose skin that was, his jaw dropped slightly and his eyes flew completely open. "Caroline." he gasped out quietly. Immediately shutting his mouth again as he didn't want to wake her.

Now he remembered. He had crashed here last night, they both actually wanted to watch a movie. He frowned and looked at the nightstand. "Twilight" he read the cover of the Blu-Ray. _Urgh_, he thought, what a horrible film that had been, he couldn't understand what Caroline loved so much about it.

Alcohol, a movie, and two friends that needed distraction from their exes, had turned into a one-night-stand. Oh damn. That was probably a little too much booze last night. He looked back down at Caroline.

She lay there, like a sleeping beauty. Her blonde curls falling around the pillow and her chest, which was only covered by her light pink sheets. Stefan swallowed. The thought of her naked body under the sheets, and how much fun he had had with her last night. It all came back in pieces and he had to shift his gaze off of her as he felt his member coming a little back to life under the covers.

He should better get out of here before she woke up, he thought to himself and lifted his blanket to look at his nude body. "Shit.." he muttered before slipping a hand down to cup his slightly stiff cock, _Later, my friend, _he mentally told his friend down there before swinging his legs out of the bed and onto the wooden floor.

_Where the fuck are my clothes? _

He looked around, noticing they must be laying on the ground of Caroline's side of the bed and cursed himself.

Tip toeing over to her side, he accidentally met one of the Jim Beam bottles of yesterday night, hitting it to the ground, he flinched together, hoping he hadn't woken her up, he slowly peeked through one of his closed eyes after a moment.

_Thank god. _She was still asleep, her face turned in the direction of where Stefan's jeans and shirt were supposed to be laying, and really when he arrived at the other side of the bed, they were distributed on the ground. But suddenly, his eyes flew back onto the bed and he spotted his briefs in the middle of the bed.

_Fuck no. Why exactly was it his underwear that was hardest to get back? Was god trying to punish him for something?_

He looked down at Caroline, her face only inches away from his hand which was cupping his crotch and swallowed hard, leaning over her he slowly tried to reach for his underwear on the bed, when suddenly, Caroline's voice flew through the room and he shot back.

"Nice view to wake up." She grinned as he finally came to look down at her, almost falling backwards at the shock he had just received.

"Caroline!" he stuttered, "I am.. Look, I'm sorry, I.." but he got cut off as she stretches her arms out long on the bed, spreading her legs out and arching her back as she'd just woken up. Her pink sheets ruffled slightly down her body, exposing one of her nipples and Stefan caught himself starring, he shut his own mouth shut.

"Don't be. It's alright.." she just said, carelessly, and he felt kinda embarrassed. Who would have thought a 17 year old vampire girl, who hadn't even lived half as long as Stefan had, would have less problems than he, a man, vampire. who had lived over a century on this earth and had had several woman, by now.

Caroline's eyes cast over Stefan's chest and down his body till her gaze met his hand, covering his length and she couldn't hide the smirk claiming her rosy lips. "You hungry?" She finally asked, just as Stefan started to feel uncomfortable. And he nodded. God, he had to get himself together, it was almost as if she was the one playing with him here, when if they were playing any games, he should be the one in charge!

"Good." She sat up, wrapping her sheets around her petite frame and standing up, as she turned, the sheets fell one moment to late and Stefan caught a glimpse of the creamy skin of her ass, making him groan lowly as his mind replayed the feeling of squeezing it, yesterday night. And Stefan could see the cocky smile on Caroline's lips as she disappeared around the corner, heading off for the kitchen.

"Nasty girl.." he murmured under his breath, before yelling after her. "I'm gonna get a shower."

"Yeah alright." she screamed back.

But what his mind was actually planning, was anything but as innocent as a normal shower. If she decided to play, he would surely be the one making the rules.

* * *

Caroline was done making pancakes, was wearing a shirt and panties by now, and had already opened one of the blood bags from her fridge as Stefan walked back into the kitchen. Only in his briefs from yesterday, they were so tight around his hips that they left nothing to the imagination about what a perfect ass and what a huge package he had. His hair was already dried off and shaped up again. The only thing missing was a shirt and his jeans, maybe. Not that Caroline was minding though.

She almost dropped the blood bag in her hand as he entered. The thought of how perfect it had felt when the muscles of his chest had flexed every time Caroline had pushed herself back down onto his thick length yesterday night came back to her mind and her breath caught in her throat.

"Hey." Stefan greeted her, smiling as he came to a stop next to her, looking down at the pancakes. "Mhm, yum."

Caroline nodded. "Take one if you want.." she said and turned around to the counter to pour the blood from the blood bag into her glass. But before she could, Stefan's hand brushed all the way down her back even a little over her ass as he muttered a lazy "Thank you."

And Caroline jumped a little as a shiver raced down her spine, spilling half of the blood over her wrist and hand. "Damn it." She huffed, a little angry at herself.

But she couldn't see Stefan's cheeky grin. His plan was succeeding.

Caroline speed over to the sink, turning the water on before much of the blood could drip down onto the floor. Suddenly Stefan was behind her, his chest pressed against her back, his hands coming around her to rub the blood off her skin and then his mouth dropped to the shell of her ear, whispering. "Let me take care of you."

And only when Caroline felt his arousal press tightly into her lower back, making her gasp, she got the double meaning of this sentence and it made her legs go to jelly.

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter is gonna come soon. I don't know how many I'll write you. Hah. **

**Tell me what you think, follow or favorite if you wanna know what happens next. **


	2. Let The Games Begin

**A/N: Second chapter. Thank you all for reading. **

* * *

_And only when Caroline felt his arousal press tightly into her lower back, making her gasp, she got the double meaning of this sentence and it made her legs go to jelly. _

* * *

"Take care of m-me?" she stuttered helplessly and cursed herself the minute the words were out of her mouth, she wasn't supposed to fall for his games this easily. And she could practically sense him smirking behind her back when his arms slowly wrapped around her waist, his hands resting on her lower stomach.

He was pressing her tighter against him, his teeth scraping her earlobe as he murmured against it. "Mhm.." His hands were wandering downwards, so slow that it was driving her mad, out of her mind, insane, and when they finally came to a stop on her thighs, he pressed down on them, drawing her closer than she already was, which she didn't even thought was possible. Her eyes fell closed, she could feel his friend standing at full attention against her behind and it was unbearable. "Why don't we get back to bed?" he asked, huskily.

But Caroline wasn't going to make it that easy for him, or for her, she wasn't going to give into her cravings for his dick, and she wasn't going to let him have her without another game. She had to take a deep breath to brace herself for what she was going to do next.

_Don't let him get to you, his little man is nice.. and thick, and perfect and unf... and.. no. _

She mentally slapped herself before opening her eyes, she was glad she had put on some mascara. That would make it much easier to throw him lusty gazes.

Gripping the counter with her still wet hands, from washing of the blood, she turned around to face him, looking up at him through her long lashes, she batted them a few times while letting her teeth sink into her plush, pink, lower lip and smiled slightly. "What makes you think I wanna go back to bed?" she asked.

Stefan was a little taken aback, he wouldn't have thought she'd be able to play up to his game, but who was he to underestimate Caroline Forbes? He should have known.

But he quickly regained his bravery and placed both of his hands next to her on the kitchen counter, smirking a little as he leaned closer, his arching length pinned between them in his briefs. Of course it wasn't the perfect situation, every next movement of her could be a little torture, a tease. But he was determined to not let her notice. No matter what.

"I don't know, don't you want to?" He asked, shrugging.

"Hmm.." Caroline sighed thoughtfully, tilting her head to one side, looking at the bedroom door, revealing some of the porcelain skin of her neck to Stefan. "Not really" she said, lifting herself to her tip-toes, before sinking slowly back onto her heels again, brushing his member all the way down with her body.

And even if she was looking away, she caught him muffling a low groan in his throat and felt his manhood twitch against her belly.

He_ needed_ her. She knew it.

Stefan narrowed his eyes, his green optics falling to her lip which was still caught between her teeth. Urgh, he just wanted to crash his own brims to them. But he couldn't because that would mean he'd have given in, and he wasn't planning on doing that.

"Alright, princess." he smirked. And suddenly Caroline felt his hips roll into hers and a gasp in surprise and delight escaped her.

She wanted to slap her hand over her own mouth to stop the small noise from coming out, because not even she had imagined Stefan to be that forward, but before she could, his mouth was on hers, moving hard against it and after a tiny moment of astonishment she was kissing him back.

His hands landed on her back, pulling her closer to him, and her arms looped around his neck, her hands running though his hair, pressing him closer by the back of his head.

It was unbelievable, how fast they had gone from toying around to making out.

Stefan's hand traveled down Caroline's back and to the roundness that was her perky ass. He grabbed it in a swift movement, before lifting her up onto the kitchen counter by it, and her legs clamped around his waist.

Caroline moaned softly into the kiss when her underwear-covered, already heated center met Stefan's bulging cock through his briefs. He took his chance and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slide between her lips. Both of his hands went to her ass now, pressing her down onto his dick, he needed the contact, rubbing his member against her. And she felt the desire pooling deep into her stomach, the fantastic friction he created between them. She clung to him like he was the only rock in an ocean and when his lips left hers to explore some of the skin on her chest, she let her head fall back. His name leaving her lips. "Stefan!" she gasped.

He was buckling his hips wildly into hers by now, and would have almost missed her words. "Yeah?" His head shot up the same moment as his hands caught the hem of her top, ready to discard it.

"Bedroom." she sighed, tilting her head back to look at him, the lust and need was visible in her eyes and it made him damn proud. But he still shook his head in disagreement. "You didn't wanna go there." he noted, smirking. He picked her up off the counter, turned around in the kitchen and dropped her off at the kitchen table. Her legs still wrapped around his hips for support, she propped herself up on her elbows to look at him. "What are you doing?" she asked, a look of confusion over her face.

"Watch." he winked, taking a step back, so that her legs dangled freely from the table.

Caroline let herself fall back onto the table, groaning at the loss of body contact, she almost whined. "Get back here."

Stefan couldn't hide his smugly grin as he took a firm hold of her panties and maneuvered them down her legs before throwing them carelessly away. "Much better.." he blessed himself and the view of Caroline's wet folds.

She grinned up against the ceiling. "Finally." before pulling her top over her head and tossing it down next to her panties. "Now you, Mister." she sat back up, biting her lip.

She actually couldn't wait to see his cock again. It was every woman's dream, she wondered if Stefan knew what a gift of god he had received.

He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs and grinned at her. "You really want this?" he asked playfully, stroking his fingers lazily over the fabric. And she nodded. "Alright." Dropping his underwear to the ground, his enormous length sprang free and stood up to his bellybutton proudly, throbbing almost painfully with need. Need for Caroline. Need for the heat and wetness and friction.

Caroline smirked deviously, licking her lips at the sight of him. It was such a turn on, to know that all of _this _was going to disappear into _her. _She reached her hand out, wrapping her slender fingers around his hard on and giving it a soft tuck. He sighed slightly, the muscles of his lower body twitching.

He was so hard and warm, and yet so soft. The tip of his manhood was swollen with desire and Caroline leaned down to press her lips to it for a moment, letting her tongue brush over it, teasing it just a little more.

He groaned when he felt the tender though of her rosy brims on his dick, kissing it gently. His arms locked around her, and when she came back up, he pressed his lips to her own, moving slowly. "I want you." he murmured against them, both of them had their eyes closed, his cock was up to her attention and gazing her skin lightly while they kissed. Their skin was hot, she was wet, he was hard and they were more than ready.

Caroline cupped his cheek with one hand, the tips of her fingers cold against his heated face, in the same moment, she gripped his erection, circling its head with her thumb, making him groan. When Stefan opened his eyes, he could see it in Caroline's flushed face, she wanted_ him_ to take _her_.

Her fingers left his face and she lay down, her hands up above her head, she toyed a little with her own hair. Popping her blonde locks, wrapping them around her fingers. She was there for him to take, her legs around his waist, spread for him, the soft pink lips of her pussy wet for him to enter, she was giving him all she had.

But Stefan remembered their game. Shaking his head mentally.

He took a firm hold of his arching cock, with was begging him to just slam himself home. And he could see that Caroline was thinking the same, her hips were already lifting off the table in excitement slightly as she thought he'd enter her. But he just positioned the tip of his pole against her opening, panting a little, he whispered. "What do you want?" he asked, sliding the head against her clit. Her legs quivered, her breath hitching in her throat.

She was surprised, yet again. He was going to make her beg.

_Bastard. _

"Stefan!" Caroline whined, pushing her hips down to meet his member again, but he pulled away, letting her buckle go to waste.

"I asked you something." he nodded, swallowing hard. It was unbearable, but he just needed to have her ask him one time, just for dominance.

She huffed, shaking her head quickly. His cock in one hand, Stefan used his free hand to press Caroline's hips down. Pushing his palm down on her stomach so she lay still, he poked the tip against her slippery folds again, "What do you want?" he mumbled and waited for her to answer, but she was looking away from him, smirking cheekily at how good she was at resisting him. But her lips gaped open when he pushed the swollen head of his manhood into her wet center, keeping perfectly still. "Answer me.."

She was out of words at the unexpected feeling, just this little piece of his erection was already driving her mad. So thick, her velvet walls were desperately trying to get in more of it, squeezing, clenching, pushing. But he wouldn't let her go deeper.

"God, Stefan!" she groaned in frustration, helplessly squirming around beneath him, she got angry and snapped at him. "Fuck me!"

* * *

**A/N: Hah, thank you for reading. Tell me what you think. ;) **


	3. Love Game

**A/N: Next chapter. **

**Smut, blah blah. Steroline. If you don't like, leave, but if you like, welcome. **

**Thank you all for reading. **

* * *

_"God, Stefan!" she groaned in frustration, helplessly squirming around beneath him, she got angry and snapped at him. "Fuck me!"_

* * *

"Please!" She whimpered, still angry, she rolled her hips, trying to get more of him into her.

His hands went to her hips, taking a firm grip of her, he slammed himself home, with one single, hard thrust. And they both groaned in ecstasy as Stefan filled her up, just staying like this for a moment, panting and hot.

Caroline's walls were gripping him so tightly, if he wasn't a vampire, he wouldn't have lasted long. Especially as she pushed her hips against him, his member twitched inside of her. "Grab the table.." Stefan ordered, and Caroline obeyed like a good girl.

He pulled her thighs apart, even wider and hooked one of her legs up over his shoulder, before he finally started to thrust into her. Pulling out so that only the tip of his erection remained in her, before he shoved himself inside of her again. Caroline's eyes were screwed shut, her breathing was uneven and hitched in her throat every time Stefan's length filled her again, he was taking the first three pushes slow and even a little gentle, because, well, he knew his size wasn't too easy to take, but his movements then sped up.

The blonde was holding onto the edge of the table over her like her life belonged to it, and even if Stefan was holding her hips, she got pushed up and down on the table, with every hard thrust.

The friction was heavenly and Caroline could have had sex with Stefan forever, but as he changed his angle, and started hitting and rubbing her front wall with his cock, she moaned his name, followed by words like _right there, harder, oh god_ and _deeper._ Just when she was about to tell him she was coming, his thumb met her clit, sending an electric shock through her whole body, and she came. Hard.

She tightened around him, cried out and shook under him, her legs trembling, her ass lifting off the table. And just when she came, Stefan's pushing went wild, he was pounding her, till he quickly followed her over the edge and reached his peak, his fingers digging into the flesh of Caroline's thighs.

When they were both just a mess, he leaned down, his head dropping against Caroline's sweaty stomach. It took a while for them to catch their breath, but when they had, Caroline gripped his hair, which was just a mess as well and pulled his head up a little to make him look at her. "You'll get this back." she promised him, smirking with a mix of tiredness, exhaustion and evil.

* * *

**= 3 Days Later = **

It had been a while now, since Stefan's and Caroline's first and practically last encounter, and Caroline was yet to get her 'payback' at him. She said she had been busy the last few days, so that was why they couldn't meet, so Stefan had killed some time, doing useless stuff, watching tv, reading, hunting. The typical crab. Yesterday, Elena and Damon had left for New York, something about how they needed to get time off, blah, blah, like Stefan would care about them.

So he had the boarding house all to himself now, and he and Caroline would meet this evening, so it was even more perfect.

She was such a good distraction, beautiful, a vampire and blonde. He loved blondes.

It was half past nine when Stefan glanced at the clock later that day, Caroline wanted to be here around 8pm, she was too late. He toyed with the empty glass of bourbon in his hand and huffed, jumping up from his seat to take a look out of the window. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Out there, leaning against a tree, in a short, blue summer dress that was just on her mid-thigh and sky high heels, was standing the innocent, little daughter of the Sheriff, with a fucking joint between her fingers.

Caroline Forbes, smoking weed. He was stunned once again.

He cocked his head out of the door, chuckled and yelled over to her. "Naughty girl. Share with me!"

Her head flew over into his direction and she giggled cutely. "I didn't know you smoke weed.."

"I could say the same." Stefan laughed and wrapped his hands around her waist when she came over to him, pulling her against his chest. He stole her joint and took the last drag before dropping it to the ground and pulling her into the house. "I waited for you." he smirked.

"I was outside, finishing my johnny."

"I saw."

She walked in front of him and his eyes went down her legs, damn. That legs, that heels and that ass, swinging seductively from side to side. It made him hard and he muffled a groan.

She turned back to face him. "So, it's my turn to have fun." she smiled at him. "I make the rules today."

Stefan nodded, confirming. And she pulled him over, pushing him down onto the couch before sitting down in his lap, straddling him. It was only then, he noticed that she didn't wear any underwear.

"Slut." Stefan said and Caroline gasped in false shock, followed by a giggle and a shrug. She slipped her arms around his neck and leaned her face against his, their noses brushing, they were both smiling.

Their smiles only broke when they lips made contact and they started kissing. Stefan's hands rested on her ass, he pulled her closer, their kiss deepening, licking, tucking and nibbling.

His hands started roaming, but Caroline slapped his arms lightly when she felt his fingers try to creep under her light summer dress. "No touching, Salvatore!" she grinned, pushing her tongue back into his mouth as they sat there on the couch.

He just squeezed her ass instead, chuckling into the kiss. "As you wish, Miss Forbes."

It didn't take long for them to move up into the bedroom and Stefan had noticed handcuffs in Caroline's hand bag, what the fuck was she thinking? He wasn't an animal. He wouldn't let her tie her to the bed, fuck her making the rules he thought to himself, smirking. Tables turn.

Somehow he had managed to get his hands on the cuffs, hiding them in the back pocket of his jeans, they were making out on his bed now, she on top of him. Time to get started, he thought to himself and flipped them over, her hands above her head, he felt her trying to fight against him, but he was stronger.

"Hey!" she complained out loud and in the same moment, the handcuff snapped close around one of her wrists. Caroline's jaw dropped. "That are.. mine!" she frowned, looking back up at him, he was already cuffing her second arm to the bed post.

"I know." Stefan said cockily, moving down the bed.

"But I was going to make the rules today!" she huffed, blowing a strain of hair off her face in annoyance. "Let me go!"

"Plans change." Stefan simply shrugged, moved off the bed and started unbuckling his belt.

"Stefan!" she whined. "This isn't funny!" she pouted, shaking her head. "I'll blow you if you let me go."

He laughed out loud at her, shaking his head as he dropped his pants and tossed them away, standing at the end of the bed in only a pair of dark blue, firm boxers, which outlined his arousal. "Sorry, but no."

She looked sexy as hell, pouting, all angry and naked cuffed to his bed. Stefan was so glad her dress and his shirt had come off earlier already. It would have been a pain in the butt to undress her when she was handcuffed.

She threw her head back onto the pillow. "Forget it, I won't play this game." she huffed, still pouting.

Little did she knew that she didn't have much choice. And of course he knew she'd join him the minute he touched her.

"We'll see." Stefan grinned. Taking her left leg and cuffing it to a bed post, no matter how much she struggled, he managed to spread her legs and cuff them to the bed as well.

She had to admit it turned her on to no end, but she was still angry, she was looking forward to playing him today, and not the other way around.

"Don't be pouty now, grumpy." Stefan mimicked her pout, moving in between her legs in nothing but his underwear, sitting there, he planted a soft kiss against the end of one of her legs. "Baby.."

Oh no, he was going the cute way.

* * *

**A/N: Hah, thank you for reading. Tell me what you think. ;) I'll update quicker this time, you'll see. ;) Hah.**

_**ONE LAST QUESTION; Would you like for me to bring some story into this? A little bit? Or should I just keep on writing them sexy times? **_


	4. Mystic Grill

**A/N: Clearly not my best work, but it's more of a filling chapter anyways. **

**Next chapter. And by the way, I love how many people follow and favorite this, I mean, I think this is pretty awesome of you all. You rock ;P**

**I told you, I'd update this story quickly. And I kept my promise, didn't I? :D **

**So, since the people that left a review, thought it would be nice to write some story into this, and I myself think that that's an amazing idea too, here comes some story, together with more Steroline Smut, of course ;) :D **

**Enjoy... **

* * *

_"Don't be pouty now, grumpy." Stefan mimicked her pout, moving in between her legs in nothing but his underwear, sitting there, he planted a soft kiss against the end of one of her legs. "Baby.."_

_Oh no, he was going the cute way. _

* * *

"Go play with yourself.." Caroline stated, shaking her head against the pillow. As he kissed the skin of her leg another time, whispering "Please" against it.

"Please," he repeated. "..don't be grumpy." his breath was so warm, tickling her skin lightly.

"No!" Caroline scowled. "Get off." she turned her head to one side when he looked up at her, looking away from him.

"Caroline.." he smiled, both of his rested on her thighs as he sat up on his knees on the bed. His hand could almost fit around her thighs, damn. His thumbs caressed her skin tenderly, brushing back and forth. "Sweetie.." but she was ignoring him.

He narrowed his eyes, leaning above her, his hands on the bed next to her to steady himself as he hovered over her body. "Caroline." he murmured again, before dipping his head down and pressing his lips against the hot skin of her stomach, just above her belly button. "Baby."

"I'm not your baby." she spat quietly, rolling her eyes.

He just chuckled amused. "Stubborn." he murmured against her flesh.

_I'll break you, just like last time,_ he thought to himself.

Poking his tongue past his lips, he started running it upwards her body, leaving a slightly wet trail from her narvel to her chest, he stopped when he was in the valley between her breasts, just to put a hot, wet, open-mouthed kiss there.

And she loved it, he could tell. He could smell it and feel it, her chest was rising and falling so quickly.

He crawled up the bed a little further, so he could tuck one of her nipples between his lips, when his bulge suddenly came in contact with her moist center. She was so wet already, he could feel it through the fabric of his boxers and his member twitched against her.

"Uh-hu." Caroline giggled, and Stefan mentally cursed his manhood. How could he betray him like this.

Stefan's head came up to rest against hers. "C'mon.." he grinned softly, and now all of this had turned playful.

His fingers were softly caressing her.

Caroline smiled, brushing her lips against his as she buckled her hips up. "Alright, untie me and get down there already!" she laughed, capturing his lips once more.

Before he obeyed.

* * *

**= Next Day = **

"How about we go to the Grill?" Caroline suggested, "I'm bored of watching this.." he waved her hand at the tv, rolling her eyes.

"You are what?" Stefan glared at her. "This, my dear Miss Forbes, is _I Love Lucy_! No one gets bored of it!"

"Well, I do.." she pouted, pulling her legs out of Stefan's lap to sit up, running a hand down his chest, lower and lower, she smiled at him. "Entertain me, Salvatore."

But he slapped his hands away. "Alright, the Grill." he answered, not willing to take another round after the three they had yesterday, because he knew that if they started now, they'd probably never stop, and he wasn't in for staying in bed with Caroline all day, as much as he loved it.

Once they arrived at the Mystic Grill, Stefan turned to Caroline. "So, what are you planning?" he asked, "Pool?"

She laughed disbelieving and shook her head at him. "Silly. I was thinking about drinking."

"It's just after 5pm." Stefan protested, but she was already pulling him inside by the collar of his jacket.

And about two hours later, Caroline was drunk, or even worse maybe, Stefan couldn't really tell. Maybe it was because he had had quiet a lot alcohol himself. The bar was dim lighted, just the red, blue, green and yellow disco-light colored the walls and the dance floor. Stefan drowned the rest of his glass and spun around on his bar stool, his green optics searching the dance floor for Caroline, who had left him a few minutes before.

Just to make sure she was still on her feet. Not like she couldn't take care of herself, he knew she could, and would if she had to. But the gentleman in him was bubbling beneath the surface and peeking out.

Stefan laughed quietly to himself when he caught Caroline, dancing wildly around with about three college boys around her. Their eyes were glued to the blonde, which wasn't really a miracle. Caroline Forbes knew how to play boys. Her hips brushing against theirs here and there, her hands traveling along this and that, her nails digging into one chest while her ass buckled into the front of another guys pants.

Mm, watching her dance with the boys was a sight to see. Stefan swallowed, his mind drifting off to the moments when his hands had been where the boys were grabbing and touching now. And he narrowed his eyes into little slits as he watched them touch her and dance with her, not in jealousy or anything, but just.. in raw need. Again.

He _needed_ Caroline. Right now, bouncing up and down on his lap.

_Damn, this girl. _

Of course, Stefan's starring wasn't going unnoticed by Caroline and she pushed the boys lightly aside so she could give Stefan a better view of her, she kept on dancing as she smirked at him, and cast him a wink.

He shook his head at her, not believing that she wanted to play games again. But it was having the effect on him that she wanted it to have. He felt his jeans tighten around his dick.

When Caroline felt one of the boys' finger on her skin, in a place were it wasn't supposed to be, she slapped his hands away and pushed him back into the crowed softly, leaving the boys alone on the dance floor to walk back to Stefan, she was so drunk, she had to steady herself on everything she could reach as she wobbled over to him.

"Hey!" she just grinned as she arrived in front of him.

It was a pain in the ass not to touch Stefan here, but no one knew about them, and that was just how it needed to be and stay. They weren't serious, not in a relationship or anything, and so no one needed to know about them, no Facebook status had to be updated and no cute Twitter messages had to be send.

"I'll use the bathroom and be right baaack.." Caroline shouted over the music at Stefan, smiling drunkenly.

"You sure you don't need help?" he asked, steadying the girl by holding onto her arm, but she just shoot her head and walked or better said, wobbled away again, in the direction of the bathrooms. Bumping into several people on her way.

Stefan turned back to the bar on his stool and ordered a Jim Beam with Cola, which he promised to himself, would be the last one today. At least one of them had to be able to get them home somehow.

It didn't seem as if Caroline had needed much time on the toilet as she felt a body against his, leaning against him from behind, an arm came around him and a dainty hand cupped his crotch, gripping his lightly stiff length firmly. Stefan gasped as he felt her nails scrape over the material of his jeans which covered his now growing cock, how did Caroline know that he loved when girls did that?

"Caroline!" he chuckled lowly. "Not here..."

He felt the silky curls of her hair move on his shirt as she leaned down to whisper into his ear, but instead of the bubbly, cute voice, came a seductive, dark purr, "I didn't know you're screwing the blonde now.."

* * *

**A/N: Hah, thank you for reading. Tell me what you think. ;)**


End file.
